Talking to the moonyesterday
by Life's-A-Long-Story
Summary: Living the dream –well sort of- Rachel seems normal 2 the people outside her bubble, and then he comes back in2 her life. It's strange because even though she's knows him forever she never though he would do this. Was the 'The Gleeful wedding singers'
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Okay so there will be lots of faults in this because I wrote it in within minutes. Erm…so yeah hope u like it but if u don't I don't mind I'm still going to write it. So yer bye R&R

and I don't own any of the characters or songs in here! 

Plot- Set in England. It's about a girl who may seem normal but all isn't as it seems. But you wont find out how until a bit later.  
Living the dream –well sort of- Rachel seems normal to the people outside her bubble, and then he comes back into her life. It's strange because even though she's known him as long as she can remember he hasn't changed. Like at all.

Pushing the music sheets away from her with a sigh, she hears the bell on the shop door. She looks up to see if it the new guy, no such luck.

He was ten minutes late and punctuality was everything in her books.

_I'll wait five more minutes then I'm leaving! I don't care how good daddy says he is! The cheek of it! _She thinks, extremely offended by this new boy.

Calling to April, she said "I'll take one to go April, thank you!"

April was a recovering drunk who owned an old murky coffee shop, just around the corner from her Dads home.

_This is all Mathews fault! If he didn't go back to his stupid hometown! Then none of this would happen, we wouldn't need a new guitarist and I wouldn't be waiting right now! Doesn't he know I have more important things I could be doing? Like, oh I don't know, writing song.  
Oh but I can't be angry with Mathew , he's been such a good friend of mine. _

Just then some rude person clicked his fingers in her face. "Dude!"

She got such a shock that spilt coffee all of her music sheets. Sighing she started to pick up the sheets forgetting about the cause of the spillage.

"Yo!" The man said as he pulled a chair out. "You know mumbling is the first sign of someone going insane?" He said with a familiar voice. That's when she recognised the voice; she looked up to his face and enough it was him.

He hadn't changed one bit. He still had his green eyes, he still had that ridiculous haircut and he still looked like an eighteen year old boy. Which of course is absurd because the last time I saw him was ten years ago!

Completely speechless (which is a once in a blue moon thing, believe me! I narrate her life!) "Wh- eh- You!" was all she could say. She mentally hit her self, she hadn't seen this boy since she was eight, she dreamt a thousand times of what she would say if he ever came back.

_Idiot!_ She scolded her self.

He smirked and said "Me. So aren't you going to give me a hug?" As soon as he said that, she didn't know what came over her. The only thing she will say is _Damn that felt good!_

But he, he just laughed at her. "You still hit like a girl!"

_Just leave! He isn't worth anymore of you time. He isn't worth anymore time!_ When her feet allowed her to walk again she turned hot on her heels to the door. As she opened the door she heard him calling after "So what times rehearsal?" with a laugh!

"Excuse me?" He jogged over to her, still laughing. 

"What? Didn't you're daddy tell you? I'm the new member!" He said with gin.

"WHAT!" She shrieked!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks to my first review PuckThis. I don't know what to say other than I like the name and that I don't know what to think of your review.

BTWP I have my plot stuck in my mind there is a reason why they are in England, they also aren't in a Glee club but I will explain things in chapters to come.

-Don't own any of the songs or characters!

Pacing the floor with her hands folded behind her back. "I can not believe you did this without consulting me first!"

"But darling that's because you would of said no…" said her dad, who was the smaller one of her parents, with a small smile.

She weakened a little; she never could stay mad at her dad's. They had done so much for her and she knew there was no point in arguing, they would, as always get there way in the end.

"Fine!" she huffed "but I don't like it and don't think I'm going to go easy on him! We have a wedding to perform within a week and he has to know the entire dance moves and lyrics. I hope he is good as you say he is, because I expect nothing but amazing and I'm going to work him so hard until he either quits or cry's.

There was a soft but rough chuckle coming from the doorway "I look forward for some one on one action." He said with a wink, which earn a disgusted look from Rachel and a stern look from her fathers.

'"Right, Noah. We come next to the first dance, which they want Bruno Mars 'Marry you'. Which I think is a perfect song, not just because of the lyrics, which fit this couple perfectly but because of the melody. It will go amazing with all of our voices mashed in. I refuse to let it be just duet which is strange for me because I always want the solo or the duet. But this time I want to showcase of everyone's best an-"

"Jesus fucking Christ man, do you ever shut up!" Noah said standing up to go to the fridge and helping himself to some food.

"Oh and just help yourself to the food!" She said sarcastically.

He sat in front of her, his mouth full of food and grinned.

"Eww. Noah, that is not polite!"

Once he finished whatever was in his mouth "So, we gonna get this over with or not?"

Rachel looked at him like he had two heads "Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm just getting the feeling that this is all just a doss about to you! Well if that's true you might as well leave right now because this means something to all of us!"

"Let's go sing!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

In the back garden of Rachel's house, the entire group was together. Michael, Artie, Kurt, Finn, Santana, Brittany and Blaine they're like a family, well they're bound to be they are, always on the road. They all seem really protective over Rachel even though when it comes to performing, she annoys the hell out of them.  
Blaine and Brittany were her best friends. Finn, well he was completely in love with her but Rachel had no clue. Artie, Mike and Finn were inseparable always joking about and playing pranks. Santana never talked unless to Brittany but was also never away from Kurt's side.

"Rach, look at this!" Finn said from the drum kit with big hopeful eyes and bright smile.

The Berry's lived in a big old privet house; they didn't have neighbours, so it meant they could practise whenever.

"I will in a moment Finn" she said with smile. He looked a bit disappointed but quickly picked himself up and gave her huge grin.

Somewhere in the background Noah Puckerman snorts. _That boy is so fucking in love with Rach, he's looks like he's about to fucking jump her! _Puck instantly got a dislike to the boy named Finn.

"Can everyone gather around?" Rachel asked sweetly. Once they did what she said Rachel introduced Noah "Everyone this is N-"

Noah interrupted her and "Puck, the names Puck!"

Rachel gave him a funny look and went stand next to her Daddy "He will be taking Mathews place"

"No-Puck is a very close friend to my family, so I hope you all welcome him accordingly." _Not that I care! They could chase him back to wherever he ran off to last time. _

Rachel went off to talk to Blaine and Brittany and started to talk about the new dance routine.  
Puck looked around the group to see if there were any fit chicks, when he saw this Asian dude, dancing in the corner.

_Damn this dude is good!_

He walked over to him "Fuck, dude can you move!"

"Mike Chang, I dance" shaking Puck's hand "this is Artie, guitar" he motioned over to the dorky looking dude in the wheelchair, "and that's Finn the one mooning over our Rach!"

Artie wheeled himself over "That's Kurt, Piano and Santana" pointing to his right. Puck liked what he saw when he looked at Santana and he knew they would get on like house on fire._ If you know what I mean…  
_ "Santana's a singer but she never talks" Artie looked up to Mike "We don't know what up with that!" Puck then made that his mission in this group_. That and keep Berry on her toes. _He laughed quietly to himself.

"And talking to Rach is Blaine and Brittany. Blaine like can play any instrument, you name it he can play it, he pretty much a music genius. Brittany…well she not so much a genius…like at all, you'll know what I'm mean when she speaks!" He said laughing.

"Okay everyone lets get started" Rachel said coming back. "Let's start Noa-Puck off with our signature song, shall we?"

The music to 'Don't start believing' by Journey began. Rachel skipped over to Puck and handed him a music sheet. He said "Babe, I got this" pushing the sheets away.

**Puck**_  
Just a small time girl_

_Living in a lonely world…_

Rehearsal was over and she never thought she would say it but…Noah was really good! He has the most wonderful voice, it's soft but rough and she bet he could sing any song.

She was sitting in Glee; they're tour bus that they basically lived in. Tiding up Mathews old bed for Noah, the song 'Love the way you lie part II' came on the radio.

Quietly, well as quiet as Rachel Berry could sing one of her favourite songs, she sang while changed the covers on the bed.

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe**_

Rachel's head snapped at the new voice in the room, she knew it was Noah's. It's strange that she's only heard him sing once, but its like she could never forget it.  
Puck was leaning against one of the bus seats rapping. He grins at her still rapping.

After he had finished "I didn't know you could rap!" Rachel said basically jumping up and down.

"Babe, I'm man of many talents…many talents" He leered. "And there's a lot you don't know about me"

She huffed and went back to pulling the last cover over the pillow. "Yes, well that's what ten years can do" She said dryly. "Oh and don't call me babes"

"Ha-ha you haven't changed at all, from that snobby, little eight years old, who thought she was better than everyone. The only difference is now you're a eighteen year old stuck in a eight year olds body" his laughed boomed around the bus and Rachel could feel her ears starting to steam.

"Yeah, well…you're still the arrogant, silly, big headed, foul minded jerk with that stupid haircut!" storming towards the door she turns sweetly and says "Rehearsal at eight tomorrow" and with that she was gone.

_Maybe she has changed. _He thought._ She defiantly was more fun to tease than she used to be and plus she was kinda hot when she got mad! _He quickly pushed that from his mind.

A/N -  
Don't stop believing

Love the way you lie


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Another chapter!

Rachel had been pacing the floor all night, Blaine was sure she was going to burn a whole in her Green fluffy carpet.

"Jesus! Could you stop?" Blaine said putting his hands onto her shoulders.

Twiddling with her hair "Yeah…you're kinda giving me sea sickness"

Ignoring Brittany, Blaine pushed Rachel down onto her bed. "Rach, what the hell is the matter? Ever since Puck came, you've been behaving…weird"

It's been three days since Puck first came and Rachel was sick of keeping up this 'pissed off' faze and always having to arguing with him. She didn't hate him… she had forgiving him for leaving as soon as she saw him. She was just scared in case he left again; she didn't want to get to know him again because she was sure in her hear,t that he was going to go as soon as could.

"Nothing. Do you mind if I pop out for a moment?" Looking at Blain and then turning to Brittany.

Blaine looked at her like she was crazy "Hun, it's like three in the morning…"

Brittany smiled "Finally, someone who lives in a bubble too!"

Puck was in the Berry's kitchen getting some food. The food the Berry's make, if you can call it food, is not eatable if you asked him, everything was green. _I mean like what the fuck!_

"Would you like me to make you something to eat?" A small voice he recognised to be Rachel's said.

"Babe, it's like 5 in the morning, what the hell you doing up? Don't you need like your beauty sleep or some shit? Shit, I'm like tired so if you wanna argue or sing or some shit come back later!" He grabbed the milk from the fridge and drank straight from the carton, which was one of Rachel's pet peeves and he knew it.

Rachel took a deep breath _Just ignore it._ Taking another breath she thought,_ just apologise and get to bed, it can't be that hard._

"I am still awake because there is something I have to do…" she trailed off trying to rake up the right words.

He leaned against the counter, wiping the milk from his mouth. "Babe, I knew you would give in sooner or later to my charms and fucking amazing looks"

_What were you saying about it not being hard? _

She stared at him blankly "Well…nothing like blowing your own trumpet Noah"

"You could blow m-" he was cut of by Rachel slamming the fridge door closed. She had ingredients to make pancakes. 

"Yeah, well I think you will be waiting a lot longer for me to give in to your…looks. I want to actually…apologise for the way I have been…acting. I realise that I haven't treated you as I should and as leader of this band, I should of made you feel welcome and I haven't…really Noah!" She licked her thumb and wiped away some milk he had on his top lip. "You can not take care of yourself"

She hadn't realised how close they had got within her monologue, they were a pee width away from each other. She could see Noah leaning in and she could feel herself leaning but shake her self from the position, she went to make the pancakes.

Plating up the pancakes she set them in front of him. "So, why'd you leave?" she asked him with a sad smile.

He didn't want to think why or how he left, so changing the subject "This fucking awesome Berry, like fuck!"

"Thank you!" She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, first time making pancakes and they were a hit! She knew, she exceeded in everything but sometimes it even amazes her.

"How'd you learn to cook like this?"

Just as he asks her that, she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. Holding a finger up and she flips her phone up "Hold that thought"

_**Where r u?  
Blaine said u went off lyk half an hour ago. **_

_**He thought u were wit me bt u not, so where r u? **_

_**Finn **____** xxx**_

Being the nosy person Puck is, he snatched the phone off Berry to see who it was from. _Pfft! Of course it's fucking Finn, the loved struck teenager, who has no chance with Berry…or did he? She had just been smiling at the phone. Fuck I don't see what's fucking special about him. He's fucking dense!_

"So, you are getting it on with Hudson?"

The blush was back. She didn't know whether she like him or not, but he was the only person who paid attention to her in that way. He always super nice to her, smiling at her and involving her in what ever drum session he was in and she liked it.

"So, what that's yes?" Puck said a little angrily.

She gave him questioning look "No we aren't! We are friends"

Noah just scoffed and put his plate in the sink. "Yeah, friends with fuck benefits" He said walking out.

"Goodnight Noah. Pleasant talk as always" slightly laughing she called.

"Night Rach…" it was low but it was there and it was her name and she knew he had accepted her apology.

"Good morning!" She sang happily after everyone had piled onto the bus. "So, we will have practises on the bus, as we are late!"

Artie groaned "R, please could you not be so happy, this early in the morning?"

Puck pulled one of the music sheets over his head to hide the light from his eyes. He was hoping to get some shut eye until Rachel, snatched the sheets of him leaving him with a paper cut. _Fuck that hurt!_

"I don't know who she did it" Puck said mostly to himself but it got the ears of Artie and Mike. He had gotten quite close to the Chang and Wheels in the short days he had been there. "She was up till four in the morning, making me heavenly pancakes!"

Mike jumped up "Bro, don't tell Finn that he'll explode. He has it in his head that he has a chance with R"

_See its not just me who thinks it…wow Santana looks fine first thing in the morning. I just of stayed with her until she woke up that morning, we could of done it all over again._

By ten at night every one was passed out. Rachel was the only awake…well her and her dads but they were driving in the front.

She was sitting in her purple den at the back of the bus; she had a sort of tent of purple and green curtains. It was the only place she felt like she could relaxed and release, well that and the stage. It was far enough from everyone else but close enough to hear everything.

She had always, since a little girl knew what she wanted to do; it used put people off from being her friend. Noah was the only one who didn't care, he actually pushed her harder. But one day after her tenth birthday he up and left, she thought that it was his fault and that maybe one day he would come back for her.

She had always written poems and rhymes but the day she realised he was coming back, she start to write songs. She would never write songs about herself, she didn't think her life was that interesting, but the songs would be about the people around her. It was the only thing she enjoyed while she was off the stage; she would just sit there and watch people, become a detective in their life and make up stories if there wasn't one already there.

The song she was going over was the only song she's ever written about herself. Rachel would never tell anyone but she wasn't as strong headed everyone thought she was. Sh-

Just then Santana came out of the toilet giggling. _I have ever even seen Santana…giggle? I wonder what she's laughing at._

Santana went to her bed but her eyes shifted over to the toilet door. Rachel followed her eyes and they lay on Puck. _Wait, they were in the toilet together?_ Puck kissed the air, wiggle his eyebrows but then like he detected I was watching, his head whipped to me.

"Shit!" one word and that smile was wiped of his face.

Here you go please review I have enjoyed reading the two I got for the last two chapters come can we make it to five?

MissArtieFartie – thank you very much for the review. A question for you, I love the name but what's it about?

xx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – This chapters just going to be about performing at the wedding and Puck and Rachel.

Oh and Mike can sing in this story! Me love me some Mike!

Don't own anything

After ten minutes of awkward staring Santana went to her bed without a word just a dirty look to Puck.

With wide eyes Rachel gave a weird half smile and said "Well…goodnight!" hoping he would just go to bed and not talk, she went back to working on the ten year old song. 

But Puck just stood there looking at the toilet smiling "So that was awkward…" One second, two seconds, three seconds and they started to laugh, for a reason Rachel did not know but she could help her self.

The laughter died down and Puck walked over to Rachel and sat down. "Nobody really comes in here, I don't let them…"

"This will be first for you! Don't worry I'll gentle" He grinned a sleezy smile, when she glared at him.

_Always has his mind in the gutter! And I can't believe he's thinking that after his little thing with Santana!_

He was looking down at her sheets, so she shoved the lyrics away but he had seen it. "What you writing?"

"Its nothing, I think it time we go to be-" 

"They were lyrics…you didn't tell me you wrote songs and shit. Can I have look?" he reached for the papers but Rachel moved them further.

"I don't and no they're personal" she looked at the window just wishing he would just go to bed.

"So, you admit that they are something because Berry I know you and I know nothing to you is personal if it's not important" He said with a small smile. This was the Noah she remembered, the sweet and caring one, the one who new everything about her and just got her. 

Sighed. _Maybe I could show him, it is Noah after all…_ "Okay fine, but promise not to laugh and don't tell anyone either because they are, really personal…"

"Babe, I'm not promising to laugh, you know me if its shit I'll tell you but I wont tell anyone I promise!" He looked her straight in her big brown eyes and she believed him. "But only if you sing it" he grinned.

"Well, you now me, I'm never the one to pass an opportunity to sing!" She grinned back.

She took out her new song book which had a couple of really good songs in, if she did so herself. But Puck wanted to listen to the one she was working on not the ones she had in that book.

"What about that one you were just working on?" he pointed to the sheets in her hand.

_Whatever you do don't let him see that song, he'll know it's about him!  
_

"It's not finished…" looking anywhere but him, she started to look through the book. 

_How will he know it's about him? If he thinks your writing it now then it can't be about him, because the thing that you wrote about was ten years ago and your writing it now! Yeah…that made no sense  
_

"Baby I'll help, now what's it called?" She sighed and passed the sheets over to him.

Clearing her throat had never felt so insecure. "Erm…it's called 'Talking to the moon'…"

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

"Chorus"She said in a small voice, she couldn't believe how nervous she was.__

At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself

Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah  
I've gone mad  
But they don't know  
what I know

Cause when the  
sun goes down  
someone's talking back  
Yeah  
They're talking back

"Again chorus" She locked eyes with him.__

At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

Ahh Ahh,  
Ahh Ahh,  
_  
_Puck gave cocky smile and started to sing, never taking his eyes off her big brown ones.  
_  
__**Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you  
**_

If it was even possible the song fit Noah's voice even more but maybe that's because hearing him sing it made her think that maybe he felt the same when he was away.

She thought he would stop there because that's where it ends but he continued. _****_

In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away…? "Fucking good right?" He looked pleased with himself. He knew he did amazing but it's Puck and he's big headed.

"That_ was_ good…"

He raised eyebrow and smirked "Just good? That was fucking awesome babe and you know it!"

She laughs a little "Well, sing the last bit again and I'll write it down" he sings she writes it down word for word.

"Thanks" She smiled "I think its time to hit the hay. We need to be bright a rosy, we arrive in Newcastle at eight in the morning and then its work and dress rehearsal. Do you still remember the steps?

Rachel went to bed about two hours ago but he couldn't get to sleep, the song they sang really hit home to him. He had no fucking idea why. It was stuck in his head, he couldn't stop humming.

_Jeez, everything I did to night, the pranks with Chang and Wheels, with Santana… and my time with Berry sticks in my head! What. The. Fuck? _

_**Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon**_

He repeated that bit over and over again, just thinking about the meaning behind the world. _I mean people write songs about their experiences…right? Who the fuck ditched Berry? And why the hell hadn't she told me! _

He remembered Berry's eyes as he locked with them while singing, they looked brown and sad.

_**Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon**_

or am I a fool**…** He _manly _drifted off to sleep with, with the words on his lips.

_**or am I a fool **_

(Ha-ha only if he knew)

"Alreeet!" Rachel's voice rang in his ears. "Howay man!" she said in Geordie accent. She kicked his feet "Mate, ya need to get up like!" then beamed at him "Thank for last night!"

The wedding was at this really old looking castle, the reception was in this massive white tent. And Puck had no fucking idea where fuck he was, because Rachel was in one of her monologues when she told him and he zoomed out because… _That shit hurt his ears_.

Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Artie and Santana were setting up on the stage waiting for the best man speeches to be over. While Rachel, Puck, Michael, Brittany were waiting outside the tent to come in, so they can dance and in between the tables. 

Listening to the best man speech _Hurry the fuck up with your sobby and pussy best man speech. Best man speech, don't make me fucking laugh! _

"Now it's time for the band. Some of you may seen them before or heard of them, but the reason we picked them is because we met through these, so please give a lush welcome to the 'Picking Berry's'" Puck snorted _that's what they were called? What a joke!_

The music starts and mike walks into the tent and starts singing.

(Mike)

_**It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**_

He walks between all the tables' just talk, singing to the men and women in the chairs.

___**Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**___

He runs back to the entrance of the tent and gets Brittany. They start to dance around the table and they look amazing, they move so gracefully. Puck would think it's beautiful if he was pansy.

(Brittany)_  
Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Come on boy.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on boy,.  
_  
He didn't know either of them could sing as well as they dance. Yeah he heard them practise but it was different.

(Artie)_  
__**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.**__  
_  
Rachel and Puck step in to the tent and start dancing with they're audience

(everyone)_  
_**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you_**.**__  
_

Puck grabs Rachel's hand to pretend to propose, she can feel his hand shaking and even though he says he doesn't really care what they do, she knows he does now.

(Puck)_  
__**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**_

So whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.  
If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.  
  
(Rachel)_  
Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
Walking on the stage Rachel and I sing  
_**I think I wanna marry you.**___

(Everybody)  
**Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby. x2**

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
_  
_(Rachel)  
_  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you…_

_She looks amazing just standing up there belting out the last lines of the song. _He never noticed before but Rachel was pretty well, fit…


End file.
